I'll always be with you
by Mochi1
Summary: ~cheesy... a mushy love story about Dart and Rose from Legend of Dragoon. heh... after several awkward sleeping positions Rose decided to take a walk...~


Rose quietly exited the guest room and into the huge main hallway of Twin Castle

Rose quietly exited the guest room and into the huge main hallway of Twin Castle. No one was there. She thought that she would have came across a guard, but the place was seemingly deserted. _Maybe all the guards are resting_, she thought, _it is the Coming of Age Ceremony tomorrow._ Her footsteps made quiet patters as she walked down the stairs to the main gate. Finally she was out of the stuffy castle and into the bewildering night.

She had escaped. She would always leave at night times. Since she was used to traveling alone she wasn't used to their sleeping arrangements. The room her majesty bestowed upon them, was very nice, but only had three beds. She was traveling with five other people. After a half hour of awkward sleeping arrangements Rose decided to leave, assuming that everyone had drifted asleep.

She walked past the closed merchant tents and down the ivory white steps. The town looked different at night. It was more tranquil and mystical. She walked to the edge of town, to the beach. Most of the towns' people were scarred to go down there. Rumor was that a vile sea monster was out there, and that he could rip a man apart with his icy glare.

Rose was not afraid, she knew that her dark dragoon spirit would protect her. She serenely sat on the beach, right on the water. The waves peacefully brushed up against her old leather boots. She stared out into the strange, vast waters and up at the huge amethyst moon. It made her want to cry. When she was around the others she always acted so depressed. She would never smile, never cry. She was so harsh with herself and others. But when it was just her, she would cry. She would cry at the tarnish humans were putting to this planet. How they were destroying it. She sat in the cool sand and silently cried. Alone.

"What are you doing here, Rose?" asked a strange man who had silently walked up behind her.

She turned in surprise. It was Dart. "Nothing." She whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Did you follow me? How long were you here?" the tone of her voice was harsh. What if Dart told the others? Told them that she had been crying, that she was weak. Rose stood up.

"I woke up and noticed you were gone, I thought you might be here. I just got here a few seconds ago. What are you doing?" asked Dart, as he approached her.

She looked at him. His golden hair was moving in the salty sea breeze. His eyes reflected the moon. He was so nice to her. She knew that she was in love with him, but she would never tell. She knew that he loved Shana, that Shana loved him. She reluctantly sighed and turned back to the ocean. "I already said; I'm not doing anything just thinking."

"About what?" asked Dart, as he stood next to her.

"What were doing, why were here. Just that sort of thing." She turned to see that he was staring at her. She quickly turned back, fixing her stare on the sand below her feet. A slight blush spread across her face. She tried not to smile, but a slight grin penetrated its way to her lips. He dark mauve hair blew across her face.

"Is that a smile I see?" Asked Dark as he reached to her face and moved the hair behind her ear.

_I wish he would just go away._ Wished Rose as he turned to look into Darts' beautiful faultless eyes. She didn't want to fall deeper in love with him. But it was to late. Her eyes became glazed over as she stared into his eyes.

He bent down and slowly kissed her pale lilac lips. Rose's face turned a bright shade of pink. After he released the kiss he held her face and wiped away the salty trail he tears had made on her cheeks. Rose shyly rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

After an eternity they released the kiss and then stood in each other's embrace.

"I will always be with you." Said Dart.

"I will always be with you too, Dart." Said Rose. "I promise." 


End file.
